


Ever Since That Day

by UmamiPills



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Moving In Together, Moving Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 03:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15064559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmamiPills/pseuds/UmamiPills
Summary: Alex is helping Maggie move out of her old apartment.





	Ever Since That Day

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic. Once again, I love soft Sanvers and people actually still read them and people read the first fic I wrote so why not, here's another one.

"DANVERS!"

Alex heard the yell come from the living room all the way from Maggie's bedroom where she was folding clothes. She ran to where it was coming from with a bat.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" She yelled, taking in everything in the room.

All she saw was Maggie, holding a painting of a sunset, that used to be hanging on top of the fireplace. Her girlfriend was perfectly fine, standing amidst the boxes they already packed for the move. She was staring at where the painting used to be on the wall, speechless.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, thanks again for helping me move in and paint the walls. This ugly beige is gonna drive me insane if I have to look at it any longer." Maggie smiled at Alex while painting long strokes of a dark blue on one of her kitchen walls.

Alex pulled out the straps of her overall, revealing more of the white shirt she wore underneath, already splattered with paint. "It's no problem at all. You actually got me out of going cardigan shopping with Kara. Honestly, why do you need so many different kinds of the same clothes?" She was tasked with painting the living room dark gray. 

"I don't know, Danvers, I could ask you the same thing about the closet full of leather jackets you have." Maggie laughed, tying the bandanna tighter around her head. She moved on to grab the box with her kitchen supplies.

"Oh come on, you have just as many, if not more. Also, you love my leather jackets, don't even deny that." Alex replied, finishing up one of the walls.

"Yeah, you're right. I really do." The detective smirked. "After you paint on top of the fireplace, hang that painting of the sunset." Maggie struggled with opening her box, sighing, "Also, can you please help me with this, someone put way too many layers of tape around it."

The agent turned around and saw her girlfriend laying on the ground, eyes closed, with a huge box between her legs. She laughed, "why don't you just get a knife and cut the tape, Sawyer? Didn't think a box would get the better of you."

"Well, aren't you a genius." Maggie said sarcastically, "Too bad all the knives are inside said box." She smirked, without moving.

Alex rolled her eyes, "Fine, how about you do something else and we'll figure out how to open it later."

At that moment, Maggie started singing along to the **Top Motown Hits** vinyl she put in at the beginning of the day. 

_Isn't she lovely,_  
_Isn't she wonderful..._

She stood up and grabbed Alex's hand, swinging their arms together while using her paintbrush as a microphone.

Alex threw her head back laughing and danced with Maggie for the duration of the song while Maggie sung to her in exaggerated expressions along with Stevie Wonder's raspy voice. She pretended to play the different instruments during the interludes, causing Alex to laugh even more.

"When I said do something else, I meant like go paint your bedroom or something, babe." The agent pecked her girlfriend's lips, smiling as Maggie winked at her while retreating to her room and the song faded out.

Alex shook her head, not being able to wipe the smile off her face. It's only been a couple of months, but she has never felt love like this before. 

So once she got to painting on top of the fireplace, she instead painted a sentence: 

**I've loved you ever since this day and I will forevermore.**

Alex picked up the frame her girlfriend pointed at earlier, hung the sunset right over her words, and finished the rest of the living room. 

_Cause baby there_  
_Ain't no mountain high enough_  
_Ain't no valley low enough_  
_Ain't no river wide enough_  
_To keep me from getting to you, babe._

Maggie's voice could be heard along with the vinyl again through the apartment and Alex laughed, running to her room to join her in the duet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Danvers", Maggie repeated without taking her eyes off the wall, "What's this?"

The words she painted months ago were still exactly where she left them.

"It's--um, you know--um", Alex drifted off, not knowing what to say, having completely forgotten that she wrote that sentence so long ago. "It's a joke, obviously, someone must have put it there as a joke." She tried to make herself convincing.

"Alex, I remember specifically that you were tasked with painting my living room five months ago." Maggie turned around, now facing her stunned girlfriend. "Did you do this?"

Alex took a deep breath and resigned, "Yeah, I did, but don't get mad." She put her hands up, "Do you remember that day? I was just so happy being here and dancing with you in this apartment." She ran her fingers through her hair. "I just knew that day that I loved you, and I still do--I mean how could I not, you're still just as great." Alex's hands were gesticulating wildly. "You were so happy and so beautiful. And you had your vinyl playing while you were singing. And you were being so silly, but so adorable at the same time. And I mean if it's weird, I'll go paint over it right--" She was cut off by a pair of soft lips against her own and strong arms around her neck as Maggie flung herself at her.

The force of the kiss pushed Alex a couple steps back, making her trip over a box. She stumbled to the ground with Maggie still on top of her.

"I can't--believe--you felt like this--for so long.--I moved--into here--almost-- half a year ago." Maggie punctured her words with pecks all over Alex's face. "You're such a dork, you know that?" She stared down at her with so much adoration in her eyes.

"Yeah, but you still love me." Alex replied cheekily, pulling her girlfriend closer by the neck.

"Yeah, I still do." Maggie crashed their lips together again, their plans completely forgotten.

\---------

"Hey, Alex! Do you need help with moving Maggie's stuff to your--" Kara burst through the front door of Maggie's apartment and saw her and her sister on the living room floor still kissing. "Ok, I'll come back later." She started closing the door. "You guys do you. I'll leave you to that."

**Author's Note:**

> This was written during another one of my lifeguarding shifts. I guess I feel inspired when I'm bored. 
> 
> Also, the first song is "Isn't she Lovely" by Stevie Wonder and the second song is "Ain't No Mountain High Enough" by Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell. I suggest listening to both songs. They are wonderful.
> 
> Criticism appreciated. :)


End file.
